La última batalla
by RougeElephant
Summary: Ha llegado el momento que Red debe decir adiós a Yellow para continuar adelante en un camino complicado prometiendo regresar, sin embargo después de un tiempo de no saberse nada de él Yellow escucha sobre un entrenador que espera un contrincante que pueda vencerlo en el Mt. Silver y se trata de Red. Yellow decide liberarle de su prisión de hielo dandole su última batalla. Oneshot


Pokémon Special y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo, yo por mi parte sólo soy dueña de este fiction y en un futuro muy cercano de Yellow. ¡Nunca me quitarán mi amor por ella! ¡HOHOHO!

* * *

El viento soplaba fuertemente en aquel día, a decir verdad no demasiado pero lo suficiente para elevar alto mi cabello, se deslizaba por debajo de mis orejas y mis ojos ardían, ardían mucho. A mi parecer, era un día demasiado agitado, el clima no era tan bueno, había mucha humedad, el sol resplandecía con mucha intensidad y los Spearow cantaban al unísono, eso más los sonidos de aquel bosque verde cerca de Pallet Town, nosotros dos estábamos situados justo en un camino que separaba de un campeón a un entrenador, supongo que ya se debería adivinar quién era el simple entrenador mediocre….por supuesto ¿Quién más que yo? Tenía amarrado el corazón y los pies plantados al suelo. Y él estaba con una sonrisa alegre y sincera, llena de emoción, llena de sueños, llena de esperanzas….así es Red. Hoy era el día finalmente que tanto Red me había dicho, en la mañana no quería levantarme, sabía que iba a irse y eso me asustaba. Me había arropado hasta el tope de mi nariz temblando bajo la sabana de color blanco.

-¿Yellow? ¿Estás despierta?

-No….

Esa era la voz de mi tío, él lo sabía. Que Red se iba hoy a convertirse en lo que siempre había deseado, yo había contado los días que restaban para que este día llegara, los contaba con cuidado y con tristeza. Mi tío lo sabía, sabía los sentimientos que tenía por Red, sabía que había permanecido enamorada de él desde hace más de siete años. Sabía lo mucho que me dolía que él se fuera y yo no haya podido aún decirle nada en lo absoluto…pero ¿Qué podía decirle? No podía decirle nada, Red siempre está al pendiente de sus batallas, de sus Pokémon, de entrenar….y yo no quiero cambiar eso. No quiero que Red cambie por mi… aunque eso no sucedería ni en un millón de años, pues yo sólo soy como su hermana menor.

-Yellow…cariño, si no te apresuras Red se irá y tú no te habrás despedido.

Arrugué mis ojos fuertemente, devolviendo el sollozo que quería salir. Apreté mis dientes y por fin me liberé de mi prisión de inseguridad. Acomodé las sabanas y me mire al espejo. Dolían mucho…mis ojos dolían mucho. ¿Había estado llorando por tanto tiempo a escondidas? ¿Había mordido tantas veces mis muñecas para evitar que me oyeran llorar? Sin importar cuántas veces había llorado en mi vida, estoy segura que la noche anterior fue la noche en que mi cuerpo tal vez se quedó sin todas las lagrimas que podía llorar en el resto de vida que me quedaba. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi cuerpo flaco y pequeño, no sabía si ponerme un vestido lindo para que al menos Red tuviera un último y agradable recuerdo de mí, pero pensé que esa…esa no sería yo.

No sería yo. No sería yo. No sería yo. No sería yo. No sería yo. No sería yo.

Comencé la lenta tarea de desvestirme y ponerme la típica ropa tan poco femenina que yo siempre uso. Los vaqueros, las botas violeta, el tabardo, el listón que amarraba a mi cintura y amarrar mi cabello en forma de una coleta alta. No me di una última mirada al espejo y salí sin decir nada a mi tío, quien tampoco dijo nada…tal vez para no herirme. No quería correr, no quería apresurarme, no quería hacer esto más rápido. No quería que se fuera. Pero ¿Quién era yo para impedírselo? Le amo. Y porque le amo….es por eso que guardo silencio, y no digo nada….y nunca digo nada….

-Es un buen día… ¿No lo crees, Yellow?

-Un buen día Red-san. –Respondí con una suave sonrisa. Red estaba parado frente a mí estirando ambos brazos y respirando como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Me pregunto qué clase de retos me esperan. Me pregunto qué Pokémon encontraré, me pregunto si me irá bien…

-¡Claro que te irá bien, Red-san! –Apresuré para decir. Red comenzó a reír….su voz riendo, significa que está feliz. Red se giró a mirarme con sus grandes ojos marrones y una perfecta sonrisa….

-Muchas gracias…..Ah, tengo algo de pereza…. –Dijo mientras se echaba al pasto, a escasos treinta centímetros de mí. Tienes que irte Red, tienes que hacerlo….tienes que hacerlo, repetí en mi mente. No quería llorar, no frente a él. No quería que supiera que sigo siendo débil y que sigo necesitando de su protección, para nada. Quiero que sepa que soy fuerte, quiero que sepa que estoy creciendo, quiero que sepa que algún día seré yo quien lo proteja. Red detuvo su sonrisa y me miró por unos segundos.

-¿Qué te pasa Yellow? ¿Estás triste? –No me mires, por favor Red. No me mires, porque si tus ojos se encuentran con los míos, mi fortaleza se romperá y echaré a llorar frente a ti. Por favor, no me condenes a llorar. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo…Negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.

-Oh…. ¿Acaso quieres decirme algo? –Te quiero. No….más que eso. Quererte es demasiado poco. Te amo Red, te amo infinitamente. Pero tú no puedes saberlo….no puedes enterarte. Porque si tú te enteras….entonces tú ya no me querrías más.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo. Lo que tú quieres es que no me rinda y que siga adelante ¿No? ¡Ja, ja! Y yo que estoy aquí flojeando….claro que iré Yellow. Lo he estado programando desde que era un niño. No pensarás que tengo miedo ¿O sí?

Negué con la cabeza mientras intentaba distraerlo de mirar mi rostro tan aferrado a que él se quedara. Red me miró aún así por unos segundos, se levantó con una sonrisa y tomó su mochila amarilla. Pika, su fiel Pikachu se levantó junto a él. Red se llevó la mano derecha a la izquierda y luego de izquierda a derecha y me entregó sus guantes. Lo miré fijamente, incapaz de poder comprender aquel gesto.

-Quiero que te quedes con ellos. No me gustaría que me olvidases, aún debo regresar por ti. Prometí que te llevaría a todos lados luego de esto, y voy a cumplirlo, pero antes que eso suceda quiero que me lleves contigo. Así que esto es para que no te olvides de mi promesa. Ah, y para que cuando yo me convierta en un campeón famoso puedas presumir que eres mi amiga ¡Ja, ja!

No creas en las promesas de Red, no las creas Yellow. Me repetía todos los días, todos los momento en los que Red decía que me iba a cumplir algo, no lo hacía… Sin embargo yo seguía creyéndole fielmente…Dicen que las personas no cambian pero… ¿Qué tal sí….?

-Yellow…

Red llevó sus manos a las mías levantándome de un jalón y llevándome a su pecho firme. Mis oídos escuchaban su risa….su risa dentro de su pecho. Escuché también los latidos de su corazón….firmes….firmes y fuertes. Fundí mis brazos tras su espalda, sabía que este abrazo no sería como los otros…lo había soñado…que esta sería la última vez que yo abrazara a Red. Mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar mi sollozo. Red llevó sus brazos a mi espalda y me abrazó fuertemente. Después de unos minutos se separó de mi y me besó la frente….

-En caso de que algo malo me suceda…. Vendrás a salvarme ¿Verdad?

Miré a Red hacia arriba. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué yo habría de salvarlo? Red me miró con ojos nostálgicos por unos segundos antes de reír.

-Ah, he dicho algo extraño. ¡Ja, ja! Se me hace tarde….es hora, de que yo me vaya.

Red rompió el abrazo que yo anhelaba que fuera eterno. No había dicho nada desde que expresé que era un buen día. Apreté fuertemente los guantes de Red mientras él sonreía, firme y capaz.

-¡Te veré después Yellow!

Fue lo que dijo por última vez. Mis piernas estaban sujetadas al suelo, como si el césped me tuviera presa. Red giró su cuerpo y mi única visión de él fue ver su mochila amarilla, sus vaqueros azules, sus zapatos rojos y su gorra roja alejarse…y yo me quedé ahí, sin decir nada, sangrando del labio inferior por morderlo aguantando el dolor, con mis dientes temblando y crujiendo, soportando el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Chuchu me miraba, sabía que entendía mi dolor pues ella también estaba perdiendo a lo que más amaba. Lo soporté hasta que Red se alejó lo suficiente para perderse de mis ojos, y fue entonces cuando solté los dientes y comencé a llorar….llevando sus guantes a mi pecho que temblaba…ese día quedé ahí, sin decir nada….me quedé ahí obligada a mirar como se marchaba para siempre. Quede ahí, amando.

…..

Han pasado en total varios años desde que Red se fue. No ha habido cambios en Pallet Town, y mucho menos en Viridian. Cada día hay un nuevo entrenador de todos lados, pero no he oído de algún otro campeón como Red. Red no llamó, y tampoco vino a visitarme. Gold dijo, que posiblemente Red me había olvidado ya, Blue después de darle un buen golpe explicó que seguramente debía estar muy ocupado, pero que llamaría…que Red llamaría, sin embargo, espero hasta muy noche, hasta que me quedo dormida del cansancio. No he hecho mucho de mi vida, la semana anterior capturé un Magikarp dorado, todo el mundo me lo quería cambiar y nunca me expliqué la razón, pero por el brillo que salía de él pensé que debía ser muy especial.

Estaba cansada de permanecer tanto tiempo en mi casa, y como no había salido en un buen tiempo mi tío Wilton me pidió ir a una tienda muy cerca de Viridian City, puesto no tenía nada más que hacer acepté de buena manera. Chuchu me acompañó muy alegre, le acaricie la cabeza, tomé y dinero y dirigí una sonrisa para mi tío. Abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia la tienda, por alguna razón me sentía como perdida y fuera de sí, divagaba entre cada paso, hace bastante que no salía…y si lo hacía, sólo era en el bosque.

-…No lo sé, dicen que es invencible.

-¡Lo es! Un amigo de un amigo lo retó y él masacró a todo su equipo.

-¿De veras?

Giré mi vista, había un grupo de personas acumuladas cerca del centro Pokémon. Era una buena cantidad de personas que cuchicheaban un tema muy importante, hice mi pedido en la tienda y por curiosidad decidí acercarme para saber de qué hablaban.

-Es un campeón muy terrible. Nadie puede vencerlo….

-Y a todo esto ¿Qué hace ahí?

¿De quién podrían estar hablando? Decían un campeón muy terrible…pero…yo no conozco a nadie así. ¿Será que hay un nuevo campeón en Kanto y yo no me había enterado? Me deslizaba entre las personas para poder mirar qué era aquello que observaban.

-Tan frío…tan calculador… debe ser triste vivir ahí.

-¿Vive ahí?

-No se mueve de ahí. Sólo está ahí parado, esperando por alguien que lo pueda derrotar.

-Nadie puede hacerlo. Muchos lo han intentado y son vencidos. Ya sea porque no llegan hasta la cima o estando ahí el clima los congela.

Me escabullí lo suficiente para poder adentrarme entre la multitud y cuando por fin pude ver qué era aquello que tanto hablaban, había un poster viejo, que yo nunca había visto antes.

**Campeón solitario espera por un adversario que pueda derrotarle.**

**Nadie ha podido.**

**¿Esperará eternamente?**

**Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí.**

**Eternidad.**

Eran las palabras que más se alcanzaban a leer. Después de unos toques indicando que los pedidos de las personas estaban listos, la multitud se deshizo, dejándome ahí parada frente al cartel. Estiré mis pies para poder arrancar el cartel y leerlo mejor. Mis ojos quedaron muy abiertos y en el interior de mí sentí un golpe en el abdomen, el campeón terrible y solitario que nadie podía vencer era Red. Lo reconocía, era la última muda de ropa con la que lo vi, pero ya no tenía su mismo cabello, ya ni podía verse su cara ya que su gorra roja lo tapaba, eso y lo que parecía ser nieve, su cuerpo frío y congelado….su mirada inexistente….mis lagrimas distorsionando su imagen…este….este no podía ser Red… ¡No podía serlo! Arrugué el cartel abrazándolo mientras temblaba….

"_En caso de que algo malo me suceda…. Vendrás a salvarme ¿Verdad?"_

Aquellas palabras que Red había pronunciado resonaban en mi mente. Tomé mi pedido y corrí directamente a mi casa, a llorar, como una debilucha, como una cobarde, temblando bajo mi almohada, llenado la sabana de lagrimas…. ¿Por qué es que yo era tan inútil? No quería serlo….no quería seguir siendo así…Me levanté mirándome al espejo con desprecio, limpie mis lagrimas mientras continuaba mirándome, y un color negro se escapó de entre mis colores observados por el espejo, el color negro situado en la parte de atrás que reflejaba en el espejo, eran los guantes de Red. Apreté mis manos.

-Iré a salvarte Red.

Dije finalmente mordiendo mis labios. Suspiré hondamente y tomé los guantes, los coloqué en mis manos, metí mis Pokéballs dentro de mí estuche color marrón que amarraba a mi cintura. Salí de casa, Chuchu a mi derecha y mi equipo a mi izquierda dentro de sus Pokéballs. Estaba decidida, iba a darle la última batalla a Red. Iba a rescatarlo, al Mt. Silver

…

Eso fue lo que recordaba haberme dicho cuando salí de casa. Entrené a todo mi equipo lo más que pude, según oía los rumores acerca de los niveles de los Pokémon de Red. Trabajé duramente, día y noche sin descanso entrenando uno a uno a mi equipo, haciendo que combatiera con él mismo, haciéndolo lo más fuerte que podía, entrenándolos hasta que a todos nos doliera. Entrené por un largo tiempo con el cartel pegado en mi habitación. Hasta que llegó el día que mi equipo estaba completo al fin, al fin podíamos hacerme frente a Red, todos aquellos meses me dieron el tiempo para preparar mi estrategia de batalla, y ahora por fin después de muchas caías y dolor a mis piernas. Después de haberme tropezado con la bicicleta, después de las heridas numerosas en mi cuerpo, en la bicicleta de Red conduje hasta estar frente a la cueva que me llevaría al Mt. Silver. Aquí me encontraba, al final del camino por fin, con toda la fuerza que gané. Salí creyendo en mi misma con un corazón muy firme y también fuerte.

Había intentado borrar el pasado, y todas las veces que fui débil con la esperanza de olvidar ese recuerdo. Tenía mucho miedo de perder contra Red….pero sabía que no podía ganarle a la realidad. Era ahora, o nunca. Me subí a la bicicleta temblorosa y comencé a pedalear intentando no temblar adentrándome, para llegar al Mt. Silver. La realidad me asusta….tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir, Quiero morir.

Mi vida no tiene valor alguno…pedalee, pedalee, Chuchu me alumbraba la cueva pero no podía….no podía seguir. Estaba perdida, tenía miedo. Hacía frío y ya no podía continuar, pero tampoco podía regresar. No sabía cómo regresar estaba angustiada….y la única forma de salir de aquí era encontrando a Red…. Pero no me movía. Estaba en un mismo sitio, cansada, adolorida, con frío, y con miedo… ¿Cómo pude pensarlo? ¿Cómo pude creer que yo podía salvarlo? Si no tengo valor alguno… ¿Cómo había podido salir de casa? ¿De dónde había reunido todo ese valor? ¿Dónde había ido ese valor que reuní? La fea inferioridad….el terrible sentimiento de sentirme siempre tan menos que los demás me hundía, estando caída ahora porque había tropezado con una piedra y mi rostro se había golpeado contra el rocoso suelo. La fea…fea inferioridad….los sucios…los sucios sentimientos….todos ellos. Hieren, hieren, hieren, hieren, hiere, hieren, hieren, hieren, hieren, hieren…. ¡Hieren dentro de mí!

Es la última batalla y no hay lugar a donde ir. Estaba atrapada, acorralada y mi cuerpo tiembla de terror. Rompí en llanto al igual que un niño asustado, lloré y lloré…en la fría oscuridad de la cueva con el leve brillo del flash de Chuchu. Lloré rogando por ayuda…pero nadie acudió. Ni esa, ni las otras veces que yo también había llorado por miedo. Ellos pretendían no escucharme, y yo estaba muy lastimada….que entré en estado de autodesprecio, yo tenía mis oídos tapados todo el tiempo…. fue ahí donde conocí a Red. Justo en un momento de agonía como este…fue Red quien me había dado la mano para salir de aquel lugar, fue Red quién acudió a mi llanto, fue Red quién sanó mis heridas, fue Red quien estaba ahí para mí. Me levanté adolorida y lastimada con yagas en manos y piernas y me volví a montar en la bici tan sólo por recordar ese dolor y ese tiempo…

Yo siempre estaba sola, yo nunca veía a la gente a los ojos. Estaba aislada en mi fortaleza, en mi caparazón de miedo e inseguridad. No tenía amigos en ninguna parte y de ningún lado. Yo quería cambiar mi vida, yo quería cambiarme a mi, pero tenía tanto miedo a eso que yo siempre temblaba, yo no podía ni dar si quiera un paso adelante y entonces mientras continuaba pedaleando mis lagrimas cayeron recordando…recordando ese tiempo, ese pasado que había borrado con la esperanza de continuar.

Yo quería alguien con quien reír.

Yo quería alguien con quien jugar

Hundida en la oscuridad, yo tenía todo el tiempo la idea de que nunca podría ser salvada. Entonces, llegó Red y me dijo cierto día ¿No podrías intentar sonreír? Es por eso….es por eso que quería salvarlo. Porque fue la única persona que me salvó a mí Tanto del dratini como de mí misma, fue la primera persona que fue mi amigo, la primera persona que me demostraba cariño, lo amaba tanto….no. Lo amo tanto…que dolía no poder hacer nada por él. Duele ser tan inferior y débil, por eso, aprendí que si me caía me iba a levantar, por eso cada vez pataleaba más fuerte sin saber qué peligros me esperaban en la cueva. Esta era la última batalla, pero yo no lo entendía…Me sentía con temor, y escuché mentiras, mentiras que sonaban en lo que era mi retorcido y feo corazón….las lagrimas tapaban mis ojos y no podía ver bien a donde me dirigía así que volví a caer….y esta vez me golpee la cabeza. Mis ojos se cerraron, y mi cuerpo era incapaz de pararse de nuevo…

-Lo siento….lo siento…. Lo siento.

Podría disculparme eternamente, hasta acabar con todas las palabras de disculpa y mi propio aliento…pero sería demasiado tarde. ¿No es así?... ¡Ya tuve suficiente! No lo puedo seguir aguantando….todo este odio hacia mí. Me prometí, que sería fuerte por Red. Derrotaría las lagrimas y me derrotaría a mi misma, justo ahora. Yo no necesito ningún rescate…de pronto, sentí como si me quitaran un enorme peso de encima, abrí los ojos lentamente y ya no había más muros frente a mí, sólo una brillante salida, brillante y blanca salida. Era la salida….para ir hacia Red, pero antes había un enemigo tras mío que debía vencer, a mi propio odio. A mi propio autodesprecio. Tenía que vencerlo aquí, en mi última etapa.

De pronto, mi miedo se convirtió en un momento de mi vida. Donde me encontraba sentada, temblando y lloriqueando como la inútil que he sido toda mi vida. No había ningún día de felicidad para mí, el dolor y la soledad se incrementaban e iban fluyendo. Habían muchos enemigos rodeándome, y no había ningún lugar para correr…de pronto, todos corrían asustados, como si alguien más fuerte se acercara. Todos los enemigos huyeron del círculo de burla que formaban alrededor de mí.

-No tengas miedo, los Pokémon no son todos así de violentos….

Podía verme a mí misma hace siete años, siendo una niña más inútil de lo que era ahora. Y Red, como siempre protegiéndome….

-No tienes nada de qué asustarte. Estoy contigo y no voy a dejarte. A donde sea que yo vaya te llevaré conmigo. Porque yo nunca dejaría que te hiciesen daño. Y nunca dejaría que tú misma te hicieses daño así que por favor ¿Por qué no intentas sonreír?

Miré hacia atrás y vi a un gigante que me miraba y se reía con los ojos brillantes, yo sabía que era mi último enemigo y aterrorizada que estaba escapé. Pero ya no, ya no escaparía. Me levanté con las fuerzas que había ganado, puedo ganar por mí misma, soy dependiente de mi. Inútil, inútil, inútil nunca, nunca ¡Nunca más! Mi feo corazón y mi despreciable manera de vivir ellos, ellos…Mi lamentable existencia, los sucios celos ellos… ¡Hieren, hieren, hieren! ¡Hieren dentro de mí! Es la última batalla y no hay lugar donde escapar, pude levantarme a pesar que aquel enemigo me lastimara y me siguiera empujando, caminé, caminé y caminé arrastrándome hacia la salida….hasta que la luz me cegó y sentí un frío que me congeló hasta el interior. Corrí con las piernas débiles y sangrando hasta lo que parecía ser una pared firme y escalé con un brazo roto, una mano dislocada…las piernas débiles y sangrantes, subí hasta llegar a la cima, para encontrarme con Red. Mis dedos temblaban a medida que continuaba siguiendo, me resbalaba por el hielo pero mis uñas se aferraban a las rocas firmemente hasta que por fin sentí un lugar plano me impulsé y caí sin fuerzas, pero aún así me arrastré hacia una roca para levantarme gracias a su ayuda. La nieve comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo volviéndolo pesado, y mis heridas ardían. Pero finalmente había llegado hasta Red, quien estaba quieto, en un solo sitio, sin moverse ni para respirar, con la mirada baja… caminé lento…él seguía parado, esperando el impacto.

-Red….

Movió su mano hacia su espalda.

-Red…..

Y entonces….liberó a su poderoso equipo. Cerré mis ojos y también liberé al mío entero. Mi Dodrio comenzó a pelear contra su Espeon. Raticate contra su Blatoise, Golem contra Charizard, Omny contra su Venusaur, Mi Butterfree contra su Snorlax… yo comencé a caminar lentamente, con dolor, con mucho dolor hacia él, mientras nuestros Pokémon se peleaban sin orden alguna, camine intentando correr, hasta acercarme a él completamente, Red retrocedió y Pika se puso en frente de mi, preparó su trueno a lo que Chuchu contra arrestó con un placaje eléctrico para quitarlo del camino, Red ya no tenía a donde correr así que firmemente, con los brazos destruidos levanté mis manos y lo abracé….sintiendo su frío y su soledad, sin comprender por qué había pasado tanto tiempo así. Red comenzó a temblar, sabía que si no hacía algo su hielo duraría mucho tiempo y nadie más lo iba a encontrar…tembló bajo mis brazos y levantó los suyos, aquel abrazó rompió con su hielo eterno y también con la pelea. Me abrazó firmemente y así sentí su propio dolor, su propio auto desprecio, así lo salvé, como él me había salvado también. Así fue como aprendimos que había sanación en un abrazo…después de todo, por algo yo era Yellow _"La Sanadora"_ que necesitó de alguien para sanarla y él era Red "El peleador" que necesitó ser vencido para ser salvado. Por ello ahora conocía yo lo que era unir los labios con él…aquella sensación….de amar y ser amado.


End file.
